Life Happens
by LilyGhost
Summary: Just when Stephanie and Ranger think they've got everything planned, they get thrown a tiny curveball.


**Anything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

I met Ranger at a pretty crappy time in my life. I was thirty-years-old, dead broke, and as up in the air about my future as I'd been in college when I was trying to figure out who, and what, I wanted to be in ten years. I needed a job fast. And when I finally got one, I needed someone to help me do it. Connie was the one who supplied both of those. She gave me a chance, my first FTA, and with one phone call ... hooked me up with Ranger. It's safe to say, I've never been the same since.

I grew up in the Burg, left it for a short time for college, and then lived on the edge of it, and I always felt like no one knew me until my superhero took me under his muscled wing. Being Helen and Frank Plum's daughter, and my only sibling being a perfect sister I had nothing in common with, left me feeling barely tolerated and lonely the times I couldn't escape to my grandparents' house or Mary Lou's. Becoming a bounty hunter took care of any boredom I could feel, and being lucky enough to have Ranger for a friend, then an occasional lover, and now as a husband, annihilated any and all potential loneliness.

"If I was ever going to attempt marriage again, it'd be to you," I'd said to the front door with only Rex hearing me, after Ranger left the apartment for the gym one morning.

I never thought I'd want to, or ever would, go through the ordeal of an engagement and an eventual wedding, but he had me seriously thinking about what it'd be like to be Mrs. Batman. I wouldn't have to give up the job I'm finally succeeding at, or change the way I think I should act or live. And as a bonus, I could shock the shit out of my mother, Morelli, and every Stark Street scumbag, by saying " _You got a problem with me ... take it up with my husband". No one_ wants the kind of trouble that comes with pissing Ranger off. I'm not as good as he is at reading body language or someone's thoughts, but I actually believe he wanted 'the right' to put an end to anybody who annoyed or questioned me.

We've been attached at the hip ever since he asked me to play his wife for a job. The closeness that was needed for us to be a believable Mr. and Mrs. Manoso had us blurring the lines big time between real and pretend. We became attached at the lips even when no one was looking. We then quickly became attached at the lips _and_ hips every night we could be. Cut to eleven months after our first _pretend-we're-married_ date, we're planning our real honeymoon that we both decided would be put on hold until after Julie's visit, which Rachel and Ron allowed to be a full-week one.

So far, Ranger and I have agreed that our honeymoon will involve a beach and room service with food as good as Ella's. Our actual wedding had been similar, simple and intimate, held in the Newark church the Manosos attend. No surprise, Ranger pulled some strings and made our divorces a non-issue so we could get married wherever we wanted. I'm starting to think, though, that I may have something of his even more special than his last name.

My periods have been irregular ever since I started getting them. On top of that, my sweet tooth is triple the size of a normal person's, so going up or down a pound or ten isn't unusual, which is probably why Ranger hasn't said anything if my waist is increasing. It still looks mostly the same to me. I avoid scales and just go by how easily my jeans close. They still button, but I have noticed that the last few days I've had to take a deep breath to get the ends to meet. My mom always warned me that my Hungarian metabolism will slow down as I get older, so I'm working on a hunch here more than anything else that a little Manoso has taken up residence inside me. A tiny person who'll be a mixed bag of me and Ranger. It's a scary thought, but one I'm not going into denial or freak-out mode about.

Even though the _Am I? Aren't I?_ question was killing me, I waited until the next day to do something about it when I knew I'd have the day off from tracking people and wouldn't be distracted. I didn't want Ranger to be prematurely panicked or overjoyed only to be let down, so I also waited for my hubby to head to the fifth floor before I hightailed it over to my shoulder bag and dug out the tests I'd hidden there yesterday ... the only place he and Ella wouldn't spot them. I told myself that I'm not exactly keeping a secret, because I really don't know for sure that I _am_ pregnant, but my instincts are telling me that my uterus and I are keeping the biggest secret of all ... one that I'm not ready to share until I have definitive proof.

That proof came by way of one word " _Pregnant_ " clearly showing on the tiny screen. The second test from a different company said pretty much the same thing. I held onto the edge of the sink vanity and took a couple of deep breaths as I figured out what to do now. I know I should tell the father of my baby that he's going to be a dad again, but I wanted some time to really think about what this means for me, for him, and for us as a couple. _I'm going to be someone's mother!_ It may take me longer than the pregnancy to fully grasp _that_ one.

I stuck the pee sticks back into the boxes and dumped them all in the bathroom trash bucket. It doesn't matter who sees them now. I'll be telling Ranger as soon as he comes up and Ella won't be back to clean until tomorrow morning. After a few minutes of tapping my chin with my index finger, I came up with a fun way of giving him the news.

I put in a call to my doctor to make the first of what I know from Mary Lou and Valerie will be _many_ appointments, and then I stopped by Ranger's office to let him know I'm going to the mall.

"Is it someone's birthday I forgot?" He asked.

"Like _you_ forget anything. There's just something I think we'll need in the future that I want to pick up now. I'll show it to you when I get back."

He pushed his office chair away from his desk and I knew what that meant. Since we've been together, he's never demanded a thing from me, but he does have one requirement that began long before our 'I Dos' were said. He wants me in his arms, or at least touching him in some way, whenever I'm around him, which is something no one in their right mind would argue with. I sat down on his lap and I froze for a second when he closed his arms around me. He's also hugging his child, but he doesn't know that yet. Doubts started creeping in about waiting to say something because I want to make 'a moment' for him.

"What?" He asked, noting every change in my mood or demeanor.

It really is surprising that he wasn't the one who told me something is going on inside me, because he usually informs me that I'm coming down with something days before I get hit with it. In his defense, it has been a crazy around here ... trying to plan a wedding, preparing for Julie's visit, and now 'The Boss' wants to get every **_i_** dotted and every **_t_** crossed so our honeymoon won't get interrupted by an S.O.S call from Tank.

"Nothing. Let me ask you a question," I said, tucking my face into the spot on his neck where I'm convinced the scent of his shower gel lingers the longest.

"I'm listening."

"If I had something important to say to you ... would you rather me just blurt it out or tell you in my own way?"

"Is it something good, bad, or life-threatening? I want you to tell me _immediately_ if there's a potential danger to you."

"No danger. I'm completely fine. And I _think_ it's good news ..."

"You can't just say it?"

"I _can_ , but ..."

"Alright. I can wait," he said, kissing the top of my curls, "but not a second after I come upstairs when I'm done here."

"I wasn't planning on waiting longer than that."

"Get going then. Do you want to take Cal or Junior with you to Quaker Bridge?"

" _Noooo_. I think this is something I need to do on my own."

I gave him a kiss that would tide us over until dinner and drove to my mall of choice off Route One. I took my time strolling up and down the baby aisles of three different stores before I found what I was looking for. Before hitting the cash, I also picked up a gift box and some wrapping paper, not having either one on hand. I usually just ask Ella for whatever leftovers she has if I needed to wrap something last minute.

I made a pit stop at the Shop 'n Bag on my way home and grabbed a salad for lunch. I didn't want to scare any of the guys by picking up a sandwich from the control room kitchen that always contained something green tucked between something brown. There's a few edibles in our kitchen on seven, but most of the food there is mine ... and it isn't at all healthy. I usually avoid anything that doesn't included at least two preservatives in it, but I know I have to start eating better now.

I can't survive on bread alone, but if I add chips, cake, and peanut butter, to that ... I _can_ live happily up until my arteries give out under the strain. My baby, however, should be given a fighting chance. And that begins with me developing healthier eating habits. I paid for my rabbit food and a bottle of 'genuine' spring water, all without running into anyone I'd rather stick a fork in my eye than talk to, and I headed back to wrap my gift.

Luckily for me, and my overactive imagination, I only had a little time to truly start worrying. Ranger must have rearranged his day so he could come up earlier than our usual dinner time. Still, in the short amount of time I was alone, I listed all the things I thought could go wrong, not only with my pregnancy, but with the guy half-responsible for it.

What if Ranger doesn't want a second child? He has no problem _at all_ with the process that goes into making a baby, yet we've never come right out and discussed having one ourselves. Sure, we've each made a few offhand remarks about what kind of embarrassing thing 'our kid' would have to put up with, but that's as far as it's ever gone. In fact, we've even tried out different and multiple precautions to _prevent_ a baby, which is another reason I didn't realize what was going on sooner.

Sharing the news with Ranger could end up being one of those sweet moments you see a lot in pregnancy test and diaper commercials, or it could go so bad ... we never recover. A lot of couples split up before their baby is even born, and I don't want to be one of them. Thinking along those lines had me so worked up, I was too nervous to actually eat what I'd brought home. The upside to that is at least tomorrow's lunch is taken care of, since Ella has breakfast and dinner covered which are _always_ healthy unless it's my birthday. But at the moment, my stomach rebelled at just the mere thought of putting something in it.

But when Ranger did stroll through the front door, a feeling of calm washed over me. This man has loved me for _forever_ , and something created from that - and from us - should make him happy, not have him send me packing, which the logical part of me knows he'd never do. He wasn't in love with Rachel and he still supported her until Ron entered the picture. And Ranger has continued to support and encourage Julie every chance he gets.

I stood up from the couch where I'd finally forced myself to sit down, and gave my guy a 'I'm happy you're home' kiss.

His lips smiled against mine. "That was well worth the shit I had to deal with to end the day early," he told me.

"I'm just trying to keep up with you. So ... are you talking about Lester, Tank, or an actual client issue?" I asked, mentally planning how to start a conversation that will change our lives.

I desperately want his memory of this moment to be good.

"A client who is dealing with a messy divorce and now a break-in, both were attempting to clean him out. I instructed Hal to stick with him at the TPD to help him deal with the cops and the paperwork, and I gave the client the number for a lawyer I know never loses."

Shit. I forgot about the team of lethal legal guys he has on hand to handle bogus charges, property negotiations, and possibly a pregnant Plum ...

' _Stop it, Stephanie_ ', I mentally ordered myself. _'You're being an idiot again.'_

"How was the mall?" He asked, reaching for my hand to keep my left one from squeezing the life out of my right one.

"It was quiet, probably because I didn't run into anyone I know. My luck has been pretty good today in that department. I got you this."

I handed him the small box covered in multicolored polka dot paper that I'd stuck behind a throw cushion next to where I'd been sitting. There were better paper options, but I didn't want it to give away what was inside.

"You said you were picking up something _we'd_ need, why am _I_ the one receiving a gift?"

"If you open it, it'll explain everything."

I was all but glued to him as he went to sit on the couch. I sat down beside him and turned my body to face him. He kept an eye on me and one on the hands making short work of the wrapping paper. Both eyes zeroed in on me immediately after he saw the white safari-themed layette set I'd painstakingly arranged inside. He's beyond intelligent and I knew he'd put the pieces together faster than I did.

"Baby clothes?" He asked, closing a hand around the super-soft fabric.

"Umm-hmm."

"You're pregnant?"

"According to the two tests in the bathroom ... _yes_."

His head moved fractionally to the side as he studied me, causing my earlier nerves to reappear. He then went from staring at my face to staring at my stomach. Normally, that'd make me uncomfortable, but this felt like a _good_ kind of staring, not the 'you ate too many doughnuts again' one Morelli used to give me.

"We're going to be parents," he said, not asked.

"We already sorta are, now that Julie gets to be in our life more. But yeah, we'll be full-time parents once he or she escapes belly jail. I suppose there's a chance the tests are wrong, but they seemed convinced we're expecting. I have an appointment on Friday afternoon with Dr. Peltier to make sure. If you'd like to tag along ..."

"I'll be taking you. How long?"

"I don't know how far along I am. I think that's what the doctor's going to tell us."

"I mean ... how long have you known?"

"Officially, since ten minutes after you left this morning. I thought it was a possibility for a day or two."

"And you didn't want to tell me?"

"I waited until I had an answer. I didn't want to get your hopes up or freak you out if I was just late again."

"You need to stop trying to protect me," he said, his lips twitching.

"No, I don't. And I won't ... just like you won't stop protecting and defending me. When the tests confirmed what I suspected, I waited until I was ready to say that I'm going to be a mom with some semblance of confidence."

His expression became even more readable. "Are you still in shock?"

"Yes and no."

He took the tiny outfit out of the box and held up the white, snap-fronted pajamas. Where a pocket might've been on an adult's t-shirt, there was instead a small embroidered baby elephant, giraffe, and tiny blue bird, all standing on each other's backs. My hands went to my stomach when I pictured our baby eventually wearing it. But I have to admit, even with it being so cute, it looked slightly ridiculous with Ranger's impressive chest covered in a Rangeman t-shirt as a backdrop.

Will our baby be a boy or a girl? Have a full head of curly brown hair like mine, almost black and straight like his or her daddy, or be mostly bald like Valerie's latest had been? Brown eyes or blue? The questions and images kept popping up faster than I could fully process them.

"We're going to be responsible for something small enough to fit into this," he said, but he was more thinking out loud than making conversation.

From what I've learned and witnessed over the past few months, he always has a whole separate set of worries to work through than I have.

"Yeah, it's terrifying, isn't it? But we'll adapt, won't we? A baby will only _change_ our relationship ... not end it, right?" I asked, hating that I'm back to feeling uneasy.

He didn't answer me right away, but I understand him well enough now to know that in his silence, he's mentally rearranging finances, living spaces, security details, and the best way to tell his mother and my grandmother so we'll still be alive after they finish congratulating us. He folded the pajamas and placed them neatly back in the box. He then put the small gift box down on the coffee table in front of us.

"How are you feeling about this? Happy? Unsure? Scared shitless?" I asked him, when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Aren't I the one who should be asking _you_ that?"

"I'm still processing what's happening - what's _going_ to happen - but I _am_ happy about it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now that I've spent time with your family, I have hope that we can create something similar with our own little one. But I'd feel even better if I knew you were anxious yet excited too."

If you don't know the man behind the legend, you'd incorrectly assume he doesn't show much emotion, but I know firsthand that he feels more than ten people combined and in much stronger doses.

"Have I ever not liked something that involved you?" He asked me.

I relaxed into him. "No."

"Since _you're_ this baby's mother, I can't not love him or her."

"I feel the same way with you being their daddy."

"When I proposed, I was signing on for life. Whether our future included more children, a life-threatening illness, or holiday attendance at your grandmother's new apartment in the senior living community."

"I know, you've made a point of saying that we're in this until the end. I figure between the two of us, we can be okay parents. It's just neither of us ever brought up wanting more than Julie."

"Did you purposely become pregnant?" He asked me.

"Heck, no. I'm still not entirely sure I'll make a good mom ..."

"Steph, you're kind, empathetic, adorably amusing, and you fiercely love those in your life who deserve it, you can't help but be an amazing mother. My point is ... we were both involved in making this baby, so we share equal responsibility here. I can't be upset at you anymore than you can be at me for not keeping my hands off you. Unless you _are_ upset about that?"

I looked at him like his words made no sense at all, which they don't. Except for maybe a douchebag he's arresting, who _wouldn't_ want Ranger's hands all over them?

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "There's no way I'd ever be mad at you for loving me in any way you choose to show it."

"I'm going to repeat that after I tell you you're being pulled off all apprehensions."

I gave him a smug grin. "That 'request' was unnecessary. As soon as I saw the word 'pregnant', I already made up my mind to bow out of the capturing part of my job. I'm not about to put me or our baby in any kind of danger. I even bypassed the bakery at the store and left with a salad."

"Impressive."

"I think so. And I may have to remind you that I'm also showing my love for you when I say that you're also being side-lined. I want our baby to be born healthy and happy, and I'm not going to give birth to a neurotic bundle of nerves because I spent my entire pregnancy worrying about you getting injured, or God forbid ... actually being hurt. I want to watch you be a daddy so I'm going to protect you any way I can. I feel bad sticking Tank and the guys with all the psychos ..."

Ranger kissed the top of my head. "They're damn good at what they do, Babe, and once they hear we have a baby on the way, they'll offer to go every time just so I won't have to."

"They're going to be the best uncles." I sat up and then took my usual spot on top of him. "I never thought it was possible, but I'm actually looking forward to this."

"You say that now, but once we tell my parents, my mother is going to be camped out on our doorstep until your due date. After that, she'll probably ask if it's alright to move in."

I thought he was messing with me, but then I pictured the woman who is the complete opposite of my mom in looks and in personality. I can actually see Mama Manoso calling Tank to request an apartment on four just so she can be closer to her new grandchild. My mom, on the other hand, is going to pass out. She wanted me married, but I'd bet anything she's been secretly hoping for a divorce, or even better ... an _annulment,_ of this particular marriage. While Ranger is perfect to me and for me, he's the antithesis of everything she believes in, which just makes me love him more.

I tried to remember when my last period ended and did the math. "I guess instead of us discussing holiday parties or presents we've received, we'll be celebrating the birth of our baby with everyone around Christmastime. I'm not an expert, but I'm guessing he or she will be making their appearance sometime around then."

Ranger slid his big hands under the hem of my shirt. He unbuttoned my jeans and tucked his fingers into the opening of them so his palm was covering where our baby is now growing. He was quiet for another minute and then he kissed my curls again.

"It's a boy," he told me.

"A boy? _Really?_ You're not claiming to be a human ultrasound, are you?"

"There are a lot of things I can do that you still don't know about."

I turned in his arms and connected my hands behind his neck. "Good thing I have the next sixty or seventy years to figure every last one of them out. As I said, there's no way in hell I'm doing this without you."

"You could, Babe, but you'll never have to."

I burrowed into him and rested my head on his chest near his heart, wondering if our baby is at all aware of my own heartbeat.

"We have a lot of things to discuss, don't we?" I asked.

"Yes. Starting with how we handle our current jobs, but we have time for that. Let's celebrate tonight and we'll begin planning tomorrow."

"I'm all for that. If I'm trying to grow a healthy human, champagne and my usual celebration foods are out, so I'm not sure what we can do in the way of 'celebrating'."

He curled one arm around me and snaked the other one under me so he could lift me up. "I'm confident I can come up with a few ways to make us feel good without the presence of alcohol or cholesterol. I have an overwhelming urge to see where our baby is right now."

"Umm ... ' _he's_ ' likely the size of a peppercorn, if I'm correctly remembering what Mary Lou told me, and ' _he's_ ' also a little tucked away at the moment. You won't see much."

"Be prepared, Babe, I plan on seeing everything ... and not just tonight, but every stage of his growth ... inside and out of you."

I smiled into him. "I don't know how you just made a huge stomach, multiple doctor's appointments, morning sickness, and childbirth, sound sexy ... but you did."

"It's easy. It's _your_ stomach and the eventual delivery will be for a child I made with you, and _you_ will _never_ stop being sexy to me."

They aren't kidding when they say 'Life Happens'. This morning I was Stephanie Plum-Manoso, wife of Batman, who was - once again - without a defined job, trying to balance an unusual life, while questioning her immediate future. I'm still that same woman, but I know I can be happy just loving, and being loved by, an incredible and incredibly supportive man. And in a couple of months, we'll be welcoming someone I hope and pray becomes a cookie cutter copy of him.


End file.
